A New Ed on the Block
by TheSarcasticLlama
Summary: Did you think 3 Eds were enough? Well now a 4th one has moved in...what could it mean? More chaos in the cul-de-sac, or a new idea to follow. Possibly both. Maybe ambitions found? Written for my friend Squeaken1. Rated K for some cruel humor.
1. Hello, My Name is Ed

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, My Name is Ed**

The day they met him was a cold autumn day, in late November. Leaves were scattered throughout the neighborhood, wind catching them and shipping those gold and red beauties far away. A crisp air blew through the air, causing all the teenagers in the small neighbor hood to huddle into small groups. Animals weren't about; the mosquitoes at long last asleep for the winter. No longer did the summer sun beat down upon the cul-de-sack.

A bird in the sky looked down upon the little area to see a small rented truck pull into a small dilapidated house at the end of the street. The house had been abandoned for many years, and at long last a living creature was about to create a home within the building's corpse. Yet the many teenagers gathering around weren't gathering for the fact the house had been abandoned for years, but for the matter that someone new was alas moving in.

The most notable group huddling about the house was a group of freshman boys all with the same name. Even though these young men were not favored by most of there peers they found themselves interested in the new comer. Each one of them had a reason to eye this new one arriving, reasons they would hide from all their friends, even the one standing besides them.

The shortest one, Eddy, smiled at the thought of a new kid in the area. Alas someone who was unknown to the cul-de-sack, and all of his fiendish schemes. More money he could finally achieve, which would equal more jaw breakers. A cruel smile slivered across his face, making his tall standing brown hair stand on its ends.

His friend standing next to him, who wore a black beanie hat upon his head, glanced over at him. He raised one eyebrow, and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Eddy I know what you are thinking. Please don't start pulling your scams on this new friend."

"Oh put a sock in it Double D." muttered Eddy. "Think of all that cash we'll make! I'll have more jawbreakers then I could ever count."

"Now there Eddy, don't get carried away with this." Double D, whose real name was Edd, picked dirt out of his finger nails.

"Yeah, yeah sock head." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Hey mono-brow what do you think of all this?" He looked up at the tallest of the group. The tallest one had one eyebrow, and yellow like skin. He had a large smile on his face, and orange colored hair.

"Eddy only mutant aliens would live in there, they eat the souls of the last owners!" the tallest one cried out.

"Ed those are just fantasies." Edd looked over at his friend.

"No Double D, I saw it on TV."

Edd slap his forehead and Eddy shook his own out of embarrassment of their friend. Ed continued to keep a smile on his face, although so serious before hand. Yet still neither of their sets of eyes left the newly occupied house. Each one of them wondered who would become the new neighbor.

Approaching the group of Eds was an athletic young man with a red cap. Next to him were a girl with blond hair, and a boy with blue. Behind him was Ed's sister, Sarah, her friend Jimmy, and Johnny with his piece of wood, Plank. All of them followed behind the boy with the red cap, almost like a gang ready to pounce on their prey.

"Hello dorks." The boy with the red hat spoke.

"Kevin." Eddy sneered through his teeth.

"Now now Ed boy remain calm." Spoke the boy with the blue hair.

"Yeah dude we are just as curious as you are." The girl with the rich blond hair spoke.

Eddy clenched his teeth, yet couldn't refuse her request.

"I heard this new kid is pretty cool. I doubt he would hang out with you dorks." Kevin chuckled.

"It is better not yet to make those assumptions. You never know where this new kid is headed in life." Edd smiled.

Kevin ignored Edd, not caring one bit for his statement. As far as he was concerned there was someone new to help him make fun of the Eds. Yet as Edd saw it, there was a new world of possibilities.

"Ssshh everyone quiet the mutant is stepping out of the truck." Ed whispered in a serious tone as he pointed towards the truck. For once everyone obeyed Ed and held their breath, watching the new comer exit the vehicle.

The boy who came out was average sized, with skin that resembled one who had not been out in the sun that much. He had dark, beady eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a double layered long sleeve shirt of a dark blue shade. His hair was evenly cut, and slightly hidden by his ski hat. His eyes seemed to focus on the house, a slight sigh escaping his lips.

"See I told you he was cool dorks." Kevin whispered.

Everyone shushed him, in order not to be seen. They anticipated the new boy's next move.

He reached inside the passenger seat of the truck and removed a gray book bag. It was spots that resembled hints of white paint. Out of the top of the bag showed a skateboard. Kevin's mouth dropped open in awe. He had always longed for a skateboard, yet never had a chance to go near one until now. The blond girl next to him giggled, and watched as he stared in wonder. Eddy sneered out of jealousy once again.

Edd however was paying more attention to the book bag its self. The markings and paints seemed to spell something out, a name of some sort. Edd carefully examined each letter that trailed its way across the fabric. Lines were suddenly formed, and curves. Edd squinted harder as he read what was across the bag. His mouth fell open.

"Edd what is it? Did the mutant aliens attack your brains too?" Ed asked.

"No Ed. But I just discovered the new kid's name."

Everyone gathered around Edd, curious.

Beads of sweat fell from his face as he answered. "His name is Eddie."

Eddy's mouth dropped open, Ed's lit up in happiness, while Kevin burst into laughter. So many different reactions towards one person, it nearly confused Edd completely.

"Well I guess the cool kid is a dork." Kevin chuckled aloud.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Kevin." Edd whispered. He hoped that this new "Ed" would not be treated as unfairly as the rest of them. There was definitely more to this kid then what appeared out front.

Eddie glanced behind him, his eyes narrowing towards the bush where all of the kids were hiding. Edd assumed that he had heard something, so he stood. He was ready to approach this new neighbor.


	2. Eddie

**Chapter 2**

**Eddie**

Eddie watched as a boy with a sock-like hat rose out of the bushes. He wore a red t-shirt and purple-blue shorts. There was a huge welcoming grin crossing the boy's face, in contrast to how Eddie currently felt. He remained standing in the doorway, just seeing what this boy had to say. He was so used to welcomes after all his travels that he allowed himself to get used to it, but it never meant he liked the smiling welcomes.

The red shirt boy approached Eddie, his grin even wider then before. He stuck out his hand for a hand shake, Eddie just stared down at it, unmoving his hand.

"Greetings, my name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D." His voice sounded just as enthusiastic as his smile.

"Eddie." His voice sounded bored, just as his own expression showed.

"It is always a pleasure to have new kids move to Peach Creek."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Double D. Just tell your friends back there to come out from behind those bushes. It isn't amusing."

Before Edd could even turn around, a tall boy with a green jacket bounded over holding his friend in a yellow shirt by his three hairs. Another huge grin was crossing the boy in the green jacket's face. The one in the yellow shirt seemed annoyed with the tall one. Eddie just shook his head in disappointment. This town of Peach Creek would be one of the less entertaining towns he has moved to. The same kind of people, and no one there to help him with his true ambition, just there to torture him.

"Hi Eddie! My name is Ed!" The overly enthusiastic boy in a green shirt exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, I'm Eddy. Do you have any cash on ya?" The short one with the yellow shirt said.

Eddie raised his eyebrow, he must not be hearing in the correct form. There were three, now four including him, Edwards in the cul-de-sac. This was just plain peculiar. He had never met so many people in the same area with similar names, and possibly being friends. The thoughts that now ran through his head gave him a deep headache. So much change happened in his life each year, but now three boys with the same name.

He couldn't contain his anger, his rage, and his confusion. He burst, his eyes flaming and tongue bitter. He yelled. "So there a three of you? What the heck? Are you all mocking me? Do you think you could do this to me because I don't have any permanent friends? Well I can't help that I move around with my mom to much. Are there five more of you behind that bush also named Edward? Well guess what I am perfectly happy, and I don't need you to mock me! LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" His head was enraged with every word he could possibly say, yet no more words could escape his mouth.

"Eddie we are not mocking you, these are our real names. Please calm down." Edd spoke with concern.

"Yeah, you seem to have some anger issues going on there." Eddy replied.

"Eddie, are mutants eating your brain?" Ed asked with a concerned and frightened tone.

The three Eds looked at Eddie with concern, yet he did not respond. All he did was shake his head, and mutter quietly.

"Just leave me alone, all of you." Eddie walked into the house and closed the door, breathing heavily. He could hear Edd and Eddy consulting with one any other, making explanations about why he had acted up.

"Eddy he is obviously unstable." Edd's voice broke through.

"He's a weirdo Double D. No one would get so strange over names like that." Eddy's voice was harsh.

"Oh Eddy stop. Just leave him be. I bet he'll come around eventually." Edd's voice sounded full of hope.

"Whatever." Eddy's voice trailed off.

"Come on guys lets go find some cure for the mutant's poison." Ed's simple voice appeared between the two others of his group.

Before the other two could reply, Eddie could hear the sound of Ed dragging the two other's off. Alas Eddie was in solitude, no one could disrupt him now. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber against his front door.

--

Eddie was born in the middle of a snow storm in January many years ago. He was a small child with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. He didn't have many needs or wants, just to be fed and clothed. His mother, a single mom, tried her best to make her son's life better. She always tried so hard, that whenever there was some conflict with the education system she would move away. They would move almost every other year to a new town, and for a while Eddie believe that was for his own protection. That was where he was wrong.

He made friends, and enemies. Many people mocked him for his talent, and for his name. This was the reason why he became unsure of himself when the Eds told him their names. He was near positive they were mocking him. He always believed that people made fun of his name. Who would name their kid Edward Evan Edwards? That was the strangest part of his life. Yet the real truth was that most people didn't mock him because they hated his name or his talent, they mocked him because of how much they truly envied him.

Eddie's mother always decided it was time to move when someone in the school system recognized his talent. They would recommend that he should go to a special academy, where they could help him approved with his artistic abilities. Eddie did not know that this was the reason why until he was twelve, when he attended a meeting with his mom. He used to believe they moved because he was getting bullied or his mom got a new job. The real reason was because his mom didn't want to send him to a boarding school. His mom didn't want him to gain fame. His mom didn't want to loose her truly obedient son.

When Eddie found out about this he was truly enraged. He didn't show it, but he was absolutely disliked his mom for that one reason. He wanted so badly to improve on the talent he was born with. He wanted the fame from this talent. He wanted to change the world's view on art. Yet he couldn't remain angry with his mother, for she was really the only permanent friend he had. All his other friends he had lost, considering he wasn't the most consistent letter writer in the world.

Since his life was such a mess Eddie had become fairly paranoid. He never knew his father, and he was near positive he never would. According to his mother, his father had died in a car accident. At times Eddie believed her, at other times he did not. Mostly he was never sure what to believe anymore. All he knew was what his pure ambition was, for it was the one thing that guided his life from solitude to public.

The only thing Eddie wished to do was paint.

--

Eddie awoke. He felt slightly renewed. For some reason he felt even more renewed then ever before. He also felt guilty, he shouldn't have yelled at those three boys. How did they know that Edward was his name?

"I'll apologize to them when I see them next." Eddie muttered quietly, and stalked upstairs.


End file.
